dbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Kaizen
Name: '''Kaizen ( カイゼン ) '''Gender: Male ♂ Alias: Son Kaizen, Kaizen-san, Kai Race: Human-Saiyan'' '' D.O.B: '''June 5th, Age 987 '''Occupation: Martial Artist 'Personality' Kaizen is carefree, energetic, outgoing, childish, determined and strong-willed. He has a fondness for competition, even if the odds are against him. He does not show the slightest bit of fear in the midst of battle and has a habit of refusing to run away or turning his back on his opponents, believing those traits to be nothing but signs of weakness. Kaizen is far from not giving praise when it comes to his opponents. In fact, he is quick to fascinate when it comes to almost anything out of the ordinary. If he were to feel that he's outclassed, he won't hesitate to give up. However, if it were in a life or death situation, he would continue to strive and fight with full understanding that his chances of winning are low. Due to having been raised in the woods throughout most of his childhood with his two younger siblings, he's grown accustomed to the wildlife environment. As displayed in his habit of venturing out to the woods and capturing any animal he comes across to feed himself, no matter how deadly they are. Also, he does not find much interest in wearing anything modern to society. He'd even wear fur which he'd stolen from his captures. Although many view his traits as being barbaric, Kaizen doesn't care much for how modern society functions, believing it to be "too easy". He does not seem to mind being naked in public. Kaizen has displayed to be filled with plenty of stamina, whether it's early in the morning or late at night. He'll remain wide awake during hours where his friends and siblings are asleep to train out in the mountains. He believes that each and every person has an ability to discover and in order to unlock it, everyone must push beyond the limits to achieve it. His determination to improve his strength is most likely brought down from his Saiyan lineage. Although energetic, Kaizen can become very weak mentally and physically if he hasn't had any food. Because of this, he ensures that he eats an enormous meal before continuing on with his training. Kaizen also cares very deeply about anyone who comes into close contact with, such as his friends and siblings. Normally, Kaizen is not one to be angered easily. However, if anyone were to talk down to his friends or two brothers, he'd quickly become annoyed and enraged. His refusal to run away from his opponents also comes from his lack of concern to what happens to him. He'll remain on the battlefield until his friends are brought to safety. He does not hesitate to risk his own life in order to save another. Kaizen's intelligence could be compared to that of a moron. Due to having been raised in the woods and never attending school, his dialect has a bit of slang. He has trouble pronouncing words of high vocabulary and does not seem to have a liking for any reading material. Nevertheless, Kaizen is a genius when it comes to the art of fighting. He is able to read his opponents movements and abilities after a brief moment of engaging battle with them. He also is quick to notice the faults in an attack, as noted whenever he trained with his siblings. He has a keen-eye to any open opportunity his opponent gives him in order to win the battle. He also has a strong sense to whenever any of his friends are distressed. Always doing the best he can to comfort them. 'Appearance' Kaizen is a young man with average muscular build and a tan complexion. He has short-lengthened spiky black hair. As compared to when he was a child, where his hair length would reach past his shoulders. He decided to cut his hair a bit during the three year training session away from his siblings. Believing it would get in the way during his battles. He has normal round-shaped eyes with both black pupils and eyebrows. Shortly after the wish was made to unlock his inner Saiyan potential, a monkey-like tail with brownish fur sprouted from his lower backside. Although his friends found this to be disturbing, Kaizen thought otherwise. He viewed his tail as something "cool" and "useful". He uses his tail as bait to catch any fishes in lakes and also hangs upside down from tree branches. He has no intention on removing the tail. During his childhood, Kaizen didn't wear much aside from a pair of tattered, grey sweat paints which sported a white sash to hold onto his waist. Having been raised in the wildlife, he was unable to buy any other set of clothing. He was also barefooted and sported a tattered, white sleeves shirt. As expected, Kaizen did not seem to care about fashion and wouldn't mind living is life without any clothing at all. It was not until after he and his siblings discovered Majin Liri that his siblings and newly found friend suggested to Kaizen that he must wear "normal" clothing to adapt to society. Kaizen was against this at first, having found clothes like that to be uncomfortable to his body. He eventually gives in and later sports an average martial artists uniform. He'd wear a light crimson uniform over his upper body which matched with his pants and lining on his black boots. Black, matching with the color of the sash around his waist and wristbands. Afterwards, Kaizen's outfit would be completely tattered up during his three year training session apart from his brothers. Because of this, he'd rid himself from the uniform and would proceed to don another. This time, he'd use the skin which he had taken from a tiger to wrap around his waste, a white sash holding it up. He'd also wear blue sweatpants which matched the colors of his new custom-made armbands that would be heavy weighted as aid in his training. He'd also sport a bright red sleeveless shirt which would match with the lining on his black boots and blue wristbands. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck. Also, he'd carry the staff once used by Dende onto his back, which he had found while doing his search on Kami's Lookout.